Ultraman Zero
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= adalah anak laki-laki Ultraseven. Dia dilatih di bawah Ultraman Leo setelah dia diusir dari Tanah Cahaya oleh ayahnya karena mencoba mengambil Plasma Spark untuk dirinya sendiri. Pelatihannya akhirnya menyebabkan penebusannya dalam pertempuran dengan Belial. Dia dianggap salah satu Ultra terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Sejarah Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie thumb|left|Zero dihentikan oleh Seven dari menyentuh Plasma Spark. Dulu, Zero dikenal sebagai pejuang muda dengan potensi tak terbatas namun tidak memiliki kesadaran akan asal sebenarnya. Diinginkan untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak tenaga, dia mencoba untuk mengambil Plasma Spark namun dihentikan oleh Ultraseven, diikuti oleh sisa Ultra Bersaudara yang menyeretnya keluar dari menara. Zero pertama kali dilihat memakai baju besi Techtor Gear dan berlatih dengan Ultraman Leo di K76, planet yang dia kirim setelah diusir. Ketika Pigmon berada dalam bahaya, Zero memutuskan untuk menyelamatkannya daripada melanjutkan pertempurannya dengan Leo. Leo dan Ultraman King kemudian mengungkapkan kepadanya bahwa melindungi kehidupan adalah tujuan Ultra. Ketika Seven mengasingkan dirinya, dia sebenarnya menyelamatkan Zero dari menyentuh Plasma Spark dan dengan demikian mencegahnya dari takdir yang mirip dengan Ultraman Belial Ultraman Belial. Saat Eye Slugger Seven dikirim sebagai S.O.S. kepada K76, King dan Leo mengungkapkan kepada Zero bahwa Seven adalah ayahnya. King mengumumkan Zero menebus dan membebaskannya dari baju besinya sehingga dia bisa ikut berperang melawan Belial. Zero tiba hanya untuk memiliki Seven korban luka yang tewas dalam pelukannya. Ultra muda sangat marah dan menghancurkan sisa-sisa 100 Monster Tentara Belial dan berperang melawan Belial sendiri, yang tampaknya menghancurkannya setelah pertempuran yang panjang. thumb|left|Zero menghabiskan Belial Tapi saat Belial kembali sebagai Beryudora, dia membawa bantuan dari Ultra Bersaudara yang tersisa, Leo, Astra, Ultraman Dyna, Rei, EX Gomora, dan semua ZAP SPACE untuk menghancurkan Belial. Setelah Plasma Spark dikembalikan, Zero bersatu kembali dengan ayahnya yang baru kembali. Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero thumb|250px Sebuah distorsi di luar angkasa membawa Zero to Planet Chain dimana dia menemukan pabrik Alien Salome dan mengetahui plot invasi mereka. Dia berusaha menghancurkannya dengan bantuan versi pengganti pengganti awak kapal ZAP SPACY, namun menemukan hambatan dalam bentuk Imitasi Ultra Brothers. Setelah seminggu berlalu, Hiroshi Hyuga dan Rei menjawab sebuah panggilan darurat dan kapal mereka ditarik ke dalam dimensi yang berisi Planet Chain. Zero menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari Mecha Gomora, dan kemudian menemukan tiruan robot dari dirinya sendiri yang disebut Darklops Zero. Zero melawannya dan akhirnya disingkirkan oleh Darklops Zero ke dimensi lain. Zero berusaha melepaskan diri dari dimensi namun dicegah melakukannya oleh Imitasi Ultraman dan Ultraseven. Leo datang untuk membantu Zero dan mereka menghancurkan Ultras imitasi dengan Double Flasher. Zero keluar dari dimensi itu dan, bersama dengan Gomora, Rei menang melawan Mecha Gomora dan Darklops Zero. Darklops Zero berakhir dengan menghancurkan diri sendiri dan menghancurkan Planet Chain, memaksa semua orang untuk melarikan diri. Zero membantu Space Pendragon lolos dari dimensi dan terbang kembali bersama Leo ke Tanah Cahaya. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Ketika Tanah Cahaya diserang oleh kapal perang Delusts, Zero termasuk di antara perlawanan dan dengan mudah membunuh mereka, sampai masalah sebenarnya muncul dalam bentuk Darklops yang diproduksi secara massal. Dengan bantuan dari ayahnya, Seven, mereka berhasil membersihkan tentara. Sebagian dari Darklops berhasil diselamatkan dalam sebuah pertemuan Garnisun Angkasa, di mana mereka menyimpulkan bahwa teknologinya diciptakan dari suatu tempat di dunia lain. Zero menerima tawaran tersebut untuk menjelajah sumbernya, dan ayahnya memberinya Gelang Ultra Zero yang memungkinkannya bertransformasi tiga kali di dimensi lain itu. thumb|Belial vs Zero Berkat rekan warga Tanah Cahaya, dia tiba di dimensi yang dipercaya menjadi sumber Darklops. Dia mendarat di sebuah tambang kecil di sebuah planet, dan membantu para penambang bertahan melawan beberapa Legionoid. Dengan Run, seorang penambang tambang sekarat dan Zero kehabisan tenaga, dia mengambil tubuh Run sebagai hosti. Run telah mengalami koma, membiarkan Zero secara tak terduga mengendalikan tubuhnya. Selama perjalanannya dia menjadi sekutu dengan beberapa karakter termasuk Glen Fire, Mirror Knight, dan Jean-Bot. Zero juga berjuang melawan tentara Kaisar Galaksi yang dihidupkan kembali, Kaiser Belial. Tapi sepertinya dia dan kelompoknya sampai di Perisai Baraji, itu hancur menjadi debu. Pada akhirnya, Zero ditangkap dan Ultra Zero Eye-nya dipegang di tangan Belial. Saat itulah Mirror Knight melompat dari air matanya dan menyelamatkannya, mendapatkan kembali Ultra Zero Eye dan berubah menjadi Ultraman Zero lagi tapi kartu truf terakhir Belial adalah dengan menyerap Zamrud yang terkumpul dan berubah menjadi raksasa Arch Belial, dengan mudah memukul Zero, bahkan ketika bala bantuan datang untuk membantu. Dalam usaha terakhir, Zero dan Mirror Knight mencoba melindungi yang lain dari Deathcium Shot Belial dan akhirnya kehilangan nyawanya karena kelelahan. thumb|Zero menghabiskan Belial. Tidak bermaksud untuk kehilangan dan sekarang memahami tujuan Perisai Baraji, Nao menginformasikan setiap orang untuk tidak kehilangan harapan dan akhirnya, Zero dihidupkan kembali dan dibawa oleh Ultraman Noa, yang menganugerahkan Perisai Baraji ke Zero, mengubah Ultra menjadi Ultimate Zero. Raksasa lainnya mengalihkan perhatian Belial untuk memberi Zero beberapa waktu untuk mengisi segelnya, sehingga membebaskan planet yang diserang dari kekuatan Belial. Dengan kekalahan Belial, Zero meninggalkan dengan Run yang dihidupkan kembali sepenuhnya. Zero membentuk aliansi baru, menyebutnya sebagai "Ultimate Force Zero". Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar thumb|Zero bertarung dengan Beatstar Setahun setelah pertempuran terakhir Force Zero dengan Kaiser Belial, tim tersebut bertemu dengan sebuah bola berukuran raksasa yang diawaki oleh Beatstar, yang menculik Jean-Bot dan Emerana. Sisa tiga Ultimate Force Zero, Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight dan Glen Fire menerobos bola dan melawannya. Mereka muncul enam hari kemudian melalui kemampuan refleksi Mirror Knight dan menyelamatkan Emerana, Rei dan Hyuga sebelum menemui Jean-Killer. Setelah Emerana dan duo ZAP Spacy menyelamatkan Jean-Bot dari pencucian otaknya, robot itu membujuk "adik laki-lakinya" Jean-Killer untuk bergabung dengan pihak mereka, yang berhasil membantu Emerana. Dengan Ultra Brothers menghentikan Beatstar Celestial Sphere dari menabrak Planet Bram, tim tersebut melanjutkan untuk menyerbu menaranya. Meninggalkan rekan-rekannya bersama seluruh tentara lainnya, Zero melangkah lebih jauh dan menghadapi Beatstar sebelum dibantu oleh Jean-Killer, yang dikemudikan oleh Hyuga sendiri. Sebelum kematiannya Beatstar mengakui bahwa dia hanya takut bahwa bentuk kehidupan yang hidup akan berubah menjadi jahat seperti penciptanya. Setelah semuanya berakhir, Jean-Killer telah dinamahkan oleh Emerana sebagai "Jean-Nine" dan Zero menyuruhnya bergabung dengan tim juga. Setelah Ultraman, Ultraseven dan Zoffy pergi ke Tanah Cahaya, Ultimate Force Zero siap menyelamatkan alam semesta lagi. Ultraman Saga DVD Khusus Setelah mengalahkan sisa-sisa tentara Belial, Zero tiba di sebuah planet sepi di mana dia melawan Zetton. Setelah itu dia mengalahkannya, tapi Alien Bat tampaknya membawa Zetton untuk rencananya dan menciptakan Anti Ultra Field sehingga energi Zero akan menguras lebih cepat dan membawa Birdon membunuh Zero. Namun Zoffy tiba untuk membantu Zero dan membiarkannya meminjam Ultra Converter untuk mendapatkan kembali energinya dan kedua Ultra menghancurkan Birdon dengan kombinasi Twin Sword Zero dan M87 Beam Zoffy. Zoffy menginformasikan Zero tentang rencana Alien Bat di Bumi alternatif dan Zero menggunakan bentuk Ultimate Zero untuk sampai ke sana. Ultraman Saga Ultraman Zero mendengar suara yang meminta bantuan, mengikuti suaranya, dia melakukan perjalanan ke alam semesta lain, menemukan Bumi alternatif. Setelah menemukan kekurangan populasi planet ini, dia kemudian berlari ke kapal Alien Bat untuk melawan dengan pesawat tempurnya. Mengambil mereka turun satu per satu, salah satu drone jatuh ke arah seorang anak muda dan Zero menyaksikan tindakan heroik Nozomu Taiga, yang mengorbankan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan anak itu, meskipun Zero menyelamatkan anak laki-laki itu lebih dulu. Zero tergerak oleh tindakannya, dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengannya dan menjadikannya hosti manusianya, tapi Taiga kesal karena harus berbagi hidupnya dengan Ultra dan menolak untuk berubah, oleh karena dendam terhadap Ultra karena kematian orang tuanya selama serangan alien di Bumi dimana Ultraman Dyna gagal melindunginya. thumb|Ultraman Zero dalam film, bersama dengan banyak anak-anak. Setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Musashi dan Tim U, keduanya dipimpin untuk belajar bagaimana Alien Bat telah menculik hampir keseluruhan populasi untuk memberdayakan Hyper Zetton-nya. Selama serangan Gubila dan Gomess (S), penolakan Taiga untuk bekerja sama dan transformasi Zero yang memaksa menghasilkan jarak 5 meter raksasa. Meskipun Zero berhasil membuat Cosmos menjinakkannya, Bat membunuh monster karena kegagalan mereka dan mengirim Hyper Zetton untuk menyerang basis Tim U pada keesokan harinya. Pada saat inilah keduanya akhirnya mengesampingkan perbedaan mereka dan Taiga berhasil berubah menjadi Zero. Di samping Cosmos, dua sarang Zetton yang menyerbu, membiarkan Takeru dan Anna mengembalikan Asuka/Dyna dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Tiga Ultra menggabungkan kekuatan mereka untuk Ultimate Zero untuk memberikan pukulan terakhir namun Alien Bat menyatukan kapalnya dengan Hyper Zetton-nya untuk membentuk Imago Hyper Zetton, berhasil mengalahkan Ultra dan membunuh Zero. Ketika tiga hosti Ultra berdiri lagi, keberanian mereka memungkinkan mereka untuk mengfusi Ultra mereka kepada Ultraman Saga, oleh karena itu membunuh monster dan alien untuk selamanya sambil memulihkan populasi yang diculik. Dyna dan Cosmos kembali ke alam semesta mereka sementara Taiga tinggal di sana. Zero melambaikan tangan kepada kawan barunya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya karena lampu di sisi gelap planet Bumi kembali menyala. Ultra Zero Fight Bagian 1: Kekuatan Baru Saat melakukan perjalanan di Kuburan Monster, dia diserang oleh beberapa monster yang dikirim oleh Alien Bat. Zero menggunakan mode Strong-Corona dan Luna-Miracle untuk mengalahkan mereka. Dalang muncul sebagai Alien Bat, yang memperkenalkan monsternya sebagai empat binatang neraka. Dalam melawan EX Red King, dia dipaksa dalam pertempuran satu sisi setelah dipaksa untuk memakai Techtor Gear Hatred tapi lolos dari itu melalui Strong-Corona dan mengalahkan monster tersebut saat mencoba menyerang Pigmon yang tak berdaya. Tiba-tiba Zero menemukan dirinya berada di tempat putih dengan ukuran yang sama dengan Pigmon dan Alien Bat. Menghadapi salinan phantom dari Mode Changes-nya, Zero akhirnya membalas serangan mendadak mereka, oleh karena itu membunuh musuh Galberos yang sebenarnya. Segera dia melawan Gan Q dan Bemstar, sekaligus membunuh mereka dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan baru mereka. Saat itulah Alien Bat memindahkannya dan menyerap Four Beast of Hell sebagai antibodinya, melawan Ultra dalam ukuran raksasa sambil mendapatkan pengetahuan gerakan Zero. Kelelawar juga mengungkapkan bahwa hidupnya terkait dengan Pigmon, memaksa Zero pada belas kasihan alien sampai dia mendengar tangisan Pigmon dan mengerti apa yang makhluk kecil itu coba katakan padanya. Sebelum Bat bisa mengiris Ultra dengan pedangnya, Zero berpisah dengan Mode Changes-nya, menggunakan Luna-Miracle untuk mengusir semangat monster almarhum dari Bat dan menyelamatkan Pigmon sementara Strong-Corona memberikan pukulan finisher. Bersatu kembali dengan Ultimate Force Zero, Ultra akhirnya tahu tujuan kekuatan barunya saat mereka pergi. Bagian 2: Kebangkitan Zero Setelah menghadapi serangan King Silvergon di planet Fanegon People, Zero diberitahu oleh Ibu Ultra bahwa masalah telah menimpa timnya, dan di Mighty Base mereka menemukan bahwa Mirror Knight dan Glen Fire telah berubah menjadi perunggu. thumb|Belial mengambil milik tubuh Zero. Untungnya Zero telah merasakan ada yang tidak beres dan memperlihatkan "Ibu Ultra" adalah Alien Hipporito. Alien jahat itu mencatat bagaimana tangan Zero beralih ke perunggu dan membual sebelum Zero menggunakan tangan yang sama dan mode Strong-Corona untuk mengalahkannya, menjatuhkannya dari dasar dan masuk ke asteroid sebelum menyelesaikannya dengan Garnate Buster. Dengan alien yang hancur, tangan Zero kembali normal tapi sebelum dia bisa memeriksa teman-temannya dia ditetapkan oleh Alien Temperor dan Tyrant. Untuk membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk, Alien Groza dan Alien Deathre bergabung dengan Temperor dalam sebuah kompetisi untuk mengalahkan Zero sebelum rekan Ultra muda tampil dan menahan alien yang ada, meninggalkan Zero untuk menyelamatkan Pigmon dari Mefilas Surai. Dipukuli tapi tidak hancur Surai mengumumkan pintu masuk kekuatan di balik Darkness Five. Saat kilat melanda puncak sebuah gunung di dekatnya Zero dan Pigmon melihat bentuk Armored Darkness, yang diungkapkan menjadi Belial, yang dibangkitkan dari kematian dengan memiliki baju besi tersebut. Setelah berjuang dalam pertempuran sengit, Belial memiliki Zero, mengubahnya menjadi Zero Darkness dan membunuh rekan-rekannya dengan kekuatan Zero sendiri. thumb|left|Zero, setelah berubah menjadi Shining Zero. Ultra muda hanya bisa melihat ketidakberdayaan dan jatuh dalam keputusasaan tapi beberapa saat sebelum Belial bisa membunuh Pigmon, Zero menghentikannya dan berubah menjadi Shining Ultraman Zero. Dengan kekuatan barunya, Ultra mengusir Belial dan mengembalikan waktu di daerah setempat. Anggota lain dari Force Zero Ultimate dihidupkan kembali, dan mereka semua kembali ke pangkalan dengan Pigmon, anggota tim baru mereka. Ultraman Ginga Perang Spark Gelap Ultraman Zero berpartisipasi dalam Perang Spark Gelap tapi kali ini dia berperang tidak hanya bersanding dengan ayah dan Ultra Brothers namun, dengan Ultra lain dari alam semesta lain dan sekutunya melawan kekuatan jahat. Sementara di tengah pertempuran, Dark Lugiel muncul dan membalikkan setiap Ultra bersama sekutu, monster dan alien mereka menjadi Spark Dolls. Sama seperti perang akan segera berakhir, seorang pahlawan yang tidak diketahui muncul dan menghadapi Dark Lugiel tapi seperti yang lainnya dia juga berubah menjadi Spark Doll tapi dia tetap berada di dalam Ginga Spark dan jatuh di sampingnya. Spark Dolls lainnya ke Bumi. Setelah Ginga mengalahkan Lugiel, semua Ultra dan Kaiju kembali normal dan kembali ke rumah. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! |-|1= |-|2= thumb Setelah kekalahan Cosmos di tangan Etelgar di Planet Juran, Ultraman Zero mengejarnya. Tapi Etelgar berhasil lolos, meninggalkan Zero dengan alasan Zero akan menjadi hidangan utamanya (target terakhir). Dia segera bisa mengejar Etelgar ke Bumi, tapi setelah bertemu Ginga dan Victory, Zero memanggil mereka untuk melewati persidangan sehingga mereka bisa menggunakan Ultra Fusion Brace yang diberikan kepadanya dari Ultraman King. Dia kemudian membantu Ultraman Ginga Victory dan Ultra Heisei melawan Etelgar, tapi seperti kebanyakan dari mereka, dia dipaksa untuk melawan seorang Eteldummy dari musuh bebuyutannya: Ultraman Belial. Ultraman X thumb Zero sedang berburu Alien Nackle Bandero di luar angkasa setelah orang asing dilaporkan menjadi pencuri dan pedagang senjata. Dia melacak Bandero ke Bumi dan menghadapinya saat Ultraman X berjuang melawan alien dan Black King. Setelah berhasil memutuskan tanduk Black King, Zero mencoba untuk mengejar Bandero dengan menyerangnya tapi X menghentikannya, karena Bandero juga membawa seorang manusia. Dengan menggunakan pesan SOS Rui, Zero berhasil menemukannya di Planet Gilmo, dan setelah bercakap-cakap kecil dengan X, dia berangkat lebih dulu, menyerang Bandero dan Black King Drill Custom. X tiba lambat dengan Ultraman Zero Armor, sebuah salinan dari Ultimate Aegis dan keduanya mengalahkan kedua pasangan monster alien itu. Zero berangkat dan ingin bertemu X lagi di masa depan. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Dalam film ini, Zero bertempur dengan Tsurugi Demaaga di Shanghai, China dan akhirnya menghancurkannya dengan Wide Zero Shot-nya setelah diberdayakan oleh Cyber Wings Beta Spark Armor Ultraman X. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada X, Tiga dan Ultraman, Zero memberi temannya simbol tangan cinta dan kilatan senyum sambil cepat mengucapkan halo dan selamat tinggal sebelum dia pergi dengan Kartu Cyber Ultra lainnya. Ultraman Orb thumb|Zero, mengisi serangannya untuk menyelesaikan Magata no Orochi Meskipun tidak muncul dalam seri, Ultraman Zero adalah salah satu yang menyegel Maga-Pandon, King Demon Beast Api di zaman kuno. Kartu Ultra Fusion Zero dikumpulkan oleh Gai Kurenai setelah kekalahan monster tersebut dan digunakan saat ini untuk menggunakan bentuk Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash. Di episode terakhir, kartunya terwujud di dunia nyata untuk membantu Orb menyelesaikan Magata no Orochi dengan menggabungkan serangan penyelesaian mereka dengan Zero menembakkan Wide Zero Shot-nya. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! thumb Setelah mendengar plot Mulnau, Zero berangkat untuk menemukan Gai Kurenai untuk memberitahukan situasinya. Saat tiba di Hawaii, lokasi Gai saat ini, dia menemukan Ultraman Orb yang sedang berjuang melawan Galactron yang dihidupkan kembali. Zero membantunya dalam mengalahkan mecha itu dan kemudian memberitahu Orb situasinya. Setelah mendengar ini, Orb berangkat untuk menghentikan Mulnau sebelum seluruh dunia berubah menjadi perhiasan. Setelah pertempuran usai, Zero kembali dan merekrut Orb untuk membantu X dalam menghentikan Desastro yang disetujui Orb. Ultra Fight Orb Dikirim oleh Garnisun Angkasa untuk menyelidiki energi aneh di Planet Yomi, Zero menemui Juda Spectre dan Mecha Gomora sebelum Ultraman Orb membantunya dalam mengalahkan kedua penjahat tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, keduanya dikunjungi oleh dalang Reibatos, yang menghidupkan kembali enam monster sebelum pergi. Setelah setidaknya menghancurkan dua dari mereka, Zero menyuruh Orb menarik penjahat itu sebelum Jack, Seven, dan Zoffy datang membantu. Dengan Orb yang gagal mencegat penjahat, Zero dan Seven mengirimnya ke Shining Field untuk melatihnya. Setelah berlatih bersama Orb selama 10 tahun, Zero dibantu Orb dalam bentuk Emerium Slugger dan Seven dalam menghancurkan Tyrant. Zero kemudian mengirim Orb untuk melawan Reibatos namun dilemahkan dan menyerahkan barang ke Orb. Zero menyaksikan Reibatos dikalahkan tapi bingung dengan nasib Giga Battle Nizer. Zero, bersama dengan Seven, Zoffy dan Jack berbicara dengan Orb di Tanah Cahaya, Zero menawarkan Orb tempat di Garnisun Angkasa, yang dengan sopan ditolaknya. Setelah Orb sebagai Gai pergi, Zero memutuskan untuk untuk membiarkan isu Giga Battle Nizer sunyi. Pra-Ultraman Geed thumb|Zero dan Ultra lainnya saat mereka menatap Krisis Dampak. Ketika Belial mendapatkan kembali Giga Battle Nizer, Zero termasuk di antara peserta selama serangan Belial namun gagal mengalahkan musuhnya. Zero dan Ultra lainnya hanya bisa menyaksikan Belial mengatur Dampak Krisis. Tapi, Zero dan Ultra lainnya menyaksikan Ultraman King menggabungkan diri dengan alam semesta, mencegahnya runtuh. Enam tahun telah berlalu dan pencurian Kapsul Ultra memaksa Zero dalam penyelidikan kembali ke Bumi dengan kekuatan terakhir dari Ultimate Bracelet sebelum hancur. Ultraman Geed Kedatangan di Bumi Zero pergi ke Bumi 6 tahun kemudian untuk mengetahui alasan di balik hilangnya Kapsul Ultra dan pemberitahuan King masih tidak responsif. Gelang Ultimate-nya rusak karena luka-lukanya terus berlanjut, dia melawan Darklops Zero dan terikat dengan Leito Igaguri saat bertemu dengan Ultraman Geed. Ketika Kei Fukuide menahan penggemarnya sebagai sandera oleh Galactron, dia menyeret Zero ke kematiannya sendiri. Namun, Zero bertahan dan menerima kekuatan barunya dari Hikari, Ultraman Zero Beyond. Zero dibantu oleh Geed dalam pertempuran dan ciptaan Kei. Ketika dia pergi ke dimensi air mata di mana Belial tinggal, Belial memanggil tentakel gelap untuk menunda Zero. Zero berhasil melarikan diri dan menutup air mata dimensi saat dia kembali ke Bumi. Menghadapi musuh utama-nya thumb|left|Zero Beyond vs Belial Atrocious Zero segera menghadapi musuh bebuyutannya, Belial. Zero berjuang melawan Belial dengan Zero Beyond. Sayangnya, Zero gagal menyelamatkan Ultraman Geed karena diculik oleh Belial sebagai Chimeraberos sambil terus mengejar Chimeraberos dari Bumi. Ketika Zero menantang Chimeraberos dalam bentuk Beyond di Bulan, dia berjuang untuk kalah dalam pertempuran sampai Geed lolos dari Chimeraberos dan melanjutkan pertarungan di Bumi saat menyaksikan pertarungan yang tidak dapat diubah dengan Leito. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect Them! The Wishes!! Zero akan muncul kembali dalam film ini untuk membantu Geed, Orb, dan Juggler dalam pertempuran melawan Gilbaris dan pasukannya di Galactron. Nol juga akan bergabung dengan Leito lagi sebagai hostinya. Profil Statistik *'Tinggi': 49 m (5 m selama pertempuran melawan Gubila & Gomess (S) di Ultraman Saga) *'Berat': 35,000 t **'Dengan baju besi Techtor Gear': 45,000 t **'Dengan baju besi Ultimate Aegis': 55,000 t *'Usia': Lebih dari 5,900 tahun (setara dengan 18 ~ 20 tahun di Bumi) *'Kecepatan Terbang': Mach 7 *'Tinggi Melompat': 1000 m *'Kecepatan Berlari': Mach 3 *'Kecepatan Bawah Air': Mach 3 *'Kekuatan Grip': 70,000 tons *'Dunia Rumah': Tanah Cahaya, Nebula M78 *'Hosti Manusia': Run, Nozomu Taiga, Leito Igaguri *'Hubungan' **'Ayah': Ultraseven **'Ibu': Ilmuwan yang tidak disebutkan namanya di Garnisun Angkasa Sains dan Badan Teknologi **'Guru': Ultraman Leo **'Paman': Abang Seven **'Bibi': Kakak Seven **'Kakek': Ayah Seven **'Nenek': Ibu Seven **'Grand bibi': Ibu Ultra **'Grand paman': Ayah Ultra **'Sepupu kedua': Ultraman Taro **'Sepupu angkat kedua': Ultraman Ace Fitur Tubuh :;Umum * : Seperti ayahnya, Zero juga memiliki Lampu Balok di dahinya. Karena Zero memiliki Pewaktu Warna, penggunaan utama Lampu Balok Zero adalah untuk menembaki Emerium Ray. Sebagai Zero Beyond, Lampu Balok berubah menjadi bentuk berlian. * : Seperti ayahnya, Zero memiliki pelindung di dadanya, punggung dan bahu, yang bertindak baik sebagai pelindung dan panel surya. * : Sifat lain yang diwarisi dari ayahnya, Zero Sluggers mirip dengan Eye Slugger. Meski tidak seperti Seven, Zero memiliki dua di antaranya. Sebagai Zero Beyond, dia memiliki tambahan dua Zero Slugger, namun hanya bisa mengumpulkan salinan energi karena yang asli tidak dapat dilepas. * : Perangkat standar yang digunakan oleh Pahlawan Ultra, konektornya yang memungkinkan dia menggabungkan Zero Sluggers-nya dan melakukan Zero Twin Shoot. *'Ultra Armor': Armor Zero adalah standar, tahan terhadap api dan laser. *'Kekuatan': Berkat pelatihan dan potensi alaminya, Zero memiliki kekuatan di atas rata-rata dibandingkan dengan Space Ranger biasa. :;Shining Ultraman Zero * : Pewaktu Warna pentagonal di dada Zero. :;Ultraman Zero Beyond *'Kristal': Zero memakai satu set kristal tubuh di lengan, kaki dan dadanya. Set di dadanya mengambil bentuk yang mirip dengan Protektor Orb. Transformasi - NEO= Leito mengenakan NEO Ultra Zero Eye saat lengannya menyebar ke luar dan tubuh Zero terbentuk melalui pita cahaya yang masuk. Adegan kemudian melompat ke kenaikan Zero sendiri, dengan tangan kanannya digambarkan dalam posisi sebelum pertempuran. - Beyond= Dengan Riser di Zero Mode, Leito memindai Kapsul Generasi Baru Alpha dan Beta sebelum menyeret Riser ke wajahnya. Proses ini disebut sebagai , memungkinkan dia untuk berubah menjadi Ultraman Zero Beyond. Dia tidak lagi perlu menggabungkan 4 Kapsul ke dalam Kapsul Generasi Baru setelah penggabungan pertama mereka. }} Wujud : Dua lemparan senjata di kepalanya yang mirip dengan Eye Slugger Ultraseven. ** : Sebuah serangan slashing dengan Zero Sluggers. **'Refleksi (Nama Tidak Diketahui)': Secara alami menyerupai Eye Slugger, Zero Sluggers mampu bertindak seperti zat mirip cermin, yang dia gunakan dalam serangan strategi terhadap Virainias dan Tyrant. * : Zero Sluggers berubah menjadi pisau berbentuk bulan sabit dengan menggunakan energi Plasma Spark. ** : Sebuah serangan slashing dengan energi Zero Twin Sword. * : Diberikan kepadanya oleh ayahnya, ia awalnya menyimpan energi untuk memungkinkan transformasinya tiga kali di alam semesta lain. Setelah mendapatkan Perisai Baraji, ia menjadi , yang memungkinkan Zero untuk beroperasi di alam semesta lain tanpa batas tersebut. Penjepit memungkinkan Zero melakukan hal berikut: ** : Zero dapat memanggil Ultra Lance dari Ultra Brace, Zero melemparkannya melalui musuh dan berlanjut sampai kembali ke Zero. Awalnya penjepit itu akan berubah menjadi tombak tapi saat menyimpan kekuatan Noa, tombak itu hanya terwujud. ** : Meski tak terlihat, Zero bisa mengubah Ultra Zero Lance menjadi Ultra Zero Spark. Zero kemudian melemparkannya ke musuh sebelum kembali ke Ultraman Zero. Ini sangat tajam dan kebanyakan bisa menembus lawan terkuat. ** : Versi Zero dari Ultra Shield menggunakan penjepitnya. Perisai bisa berubah menjadi Lance Ultra dan sebaliknya karena sama dengan mode yang berbeda. ** : Dengan menggunakan Ultra Brace, Zero bisa masuk ke form Ultimate-nya, Strong-Corona Zero atau Luna-Miracle Zero dan beralih di antara mereka dan bentuk normalnya. Ini juga bisa menggabungkan Zero dengan Ultra Zero Bracelet untuk membentuk Shining Zero. **'Pecahan Wujud': Saat ditekan ke dinding oleh Alien Bat, Zero membagi dirinya menjadi dua, satu berada di Strong-Corona Zero, yang lainnya di Luna-Miracle Zero. Tidak diketahui apakah ini kejadian satu kali atau jika dia bisa melakukannya lagi sesuka hati. Kemampuan ini didasarkan pada kemampuan Dyna Miracle dan Cosmos Corona untuk dipecah menjadi klon. **'Kombinasi': Zero mampu menggabungkan dengan Dyna dan Cosmos untuk membentuk Ultraman Saga yang mengubah the Ultimate Brace sementara ke dalam Saga Brace. Tidak diketahui apakah dia bisa melakukan ini lagi sesuai keinginan penggabungan mereka. ::;Khusus * : Sebuah balok yang mirip dengan Emerium Beam dari Ultraseven. * : Sebuah "L" balok gaya mirip dengan Wide Shot Ultraseven. **'Powered-Up Wide Zero Shot': Versi yang lebih kuat dari Wide Zero Shot. Digunakan di Ultraman Ginga S The Movie setelah mengakuisisi Formasi Crossover. * : Sinar kuat dari dadanya dengan Zero Sluggers. ::;Fisik * : Sebuah tendangan terbang mirip dengan Leo Kick dari Ultraman Leo. * : Serangan pukulan dari tangan Zero, terungkap dalam pemindaian majalah. * : Zero menutupi tangannya dengan energi yang berapi-api dan melakukan pemotongan. Pertama kali digunakan untuk memecahkan Darklops Zero Sluggers. * : Energi hijau habis dari pukulannya. Digunakan melawan Robot Ultraseven. * : Sebuah pukulan dari kepalan tangan tercakup dalam energi terkonsentrasi. Hanya digunakan dalam permainan. * : Sopir tumpukan dilakukan dengan melempar musuh ke udara, melompat tinggi dan menyambarnya sebelum mengarahkan kepala mereka terlebih dahulu ke tanah. Dikembangkan setelah menerima Glen Driver. * : Versi Zero dari Ultra Knocks Tactics, di mana ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menanamkan energi ke dalam Zero Sluggers melalui tendangan menyapu. Kemampuan destruktif mereka meningkat. *'Pelatihan Bela Diri': Having been trained by Leo, Zero has a similar fighting style to the martial arts master. He is taught in the way of Judo and Space Kenpo. **'Knife Hand Strike': Sebagai salah satu gerakan bela diri yang diajarkan oleh Leo, Zero mampu melakukan pukulan karate, dengan kekuatan yang cukup mampu memutuskan salah satu tanduk dari Mecha Gomora. * : Mungkin sifat yang diwarisi dari ayahnya, Zero bisa memanfaatkan kemampuan mental untuk tujuan ofensif. Inilah saat Zero menyingkirkan Jack tanpa menyentuh Jack secara langsung dalam pertandingan perdebatan mereka. ::;Kepelbagaian *'Proyeksi Holografik': Di Ultraman Geed episode 3, Zero bisa tampil sebagai proyeksi holografik dirinya. *'Travel Sphere': Zero bisa melakukan perjalanan di bidang cahaya biru dalam kecepatan cepat untuk menyelamatkan Geed agar tidak tersedot ke dimensi lain oleh Zegan. *'Asimilasi': Seperti Ultra lainnya, Zero bisa bergabung dengan manusia dan menghidupkan kembali kekuatan hidup mereka juga. Dia ditunjukkan melakukannya melalui Gelang Ultra Zero atau menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri seperti yang ditunjukkan saat dia bergabung dengan Leito Igaguri. * : Zero bisa menciptakan perisai energi yang kuat, yang lebih kuat dari pada kebanyakan penghalang. Muncul dalam variasi ukuran dan warna yang berbeda. **'Capture Ray': Zero bisa menggunakan Ultra Zero Defensor di kejauhan untuk menangkap / melindungi target dari jarak jauh dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman. * : Teknik yang digunakan untuk memurnikan Mirror Knight. *'Solar Recharge': Seperti ayahnya, Zero dapat memanfaatkan matahari untuk berkuasa dan menghindari batas waktunya di Bumi seperti planet-planet, namun sampai dia mendapatkan Perisai Baraji, dia tidak dapat menarik energi dari matahari dimensi lain.. *'Perubahan Ukuran': Seperti ayahnya, Zero bisa mengubah ukuran tubuhnya dari ukuran manusia sampai tinggi badannya yang tepat. Dia menggunakan sikap yang sama seperti ayahnya, menyilangkan lengan dan membawa tegak ke sisi kepalanya untuk tumbuh dan kebalikannya untuk menyusut. *'Akselerasi Zero': Zero bisa bergerak sendiri sebagai blur. Digunakan melawan Glen Fire. *'Zero Blocking': Zero bisa menggunakan tangannya yang telanjang untuk menahan balok ultra. Terlihat saat dia melawan Ace Robot. *'Zero Tether': Cahaya dari Gelang Zero. *'Formasi Crossover': Sebuah dorongan kekuatan sesaat yang digunakan dengan Ultra Heisei lainnya mirip dengan Glitter Tiga dan versi Glitter Ultra Brothers. * : Zero bisa menciptakan kembang api dan meluncur pada musuh-musuhnya, menyebabkan ledakan besar. Serangan ini hanya muncul di Festival Ultraman 2011 melalui Televi-kun yang masuk kontes dan awalnya disebut dengan nama masuk . * : Sebuah topan kuat dari Ultimate Bracelet. Serangan ini hanya muncul di Ultraman Festival 2011 melalui entri kontes Majalah Televi. *'Gelombang Intrusi': Zero mampu mengganggu ombak komunikasi untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang yang ia inginkan. Dia melakukannya di Ultraman X episode 5 sebagai Ultimate Zero, meskipun di Shin Ultraman Retsuden, dia dapat melakukannya dalam bentuk normalnya. *'Penutupan Dimensi': Dengan melepaskan dua balok energi dari kedua tangannya, Zero bisa menyusut dan menutup dimensi saku Belial. *'Slash Energi': Zero bisa menembakkan slash energi berbentuk bulan sabit dari tangannya, yang warnanya hijau. ::;Kombinasi * : Sebuah tendangan terbang dengan Ultraman Leo. * : Serangan kombinasi dengan Ultraman Leo dimana Ultras menggabungkan energi mereka ke dalam serangan balok yang kuat. * : Sebuah kombinasi serangan dengan Ultraseven menggunakan kedua Eye Slugger dan Zero Sluggers. Para proyektor berbilah melingkar masing-masing kemudian memotong musuh. * : Sebuah penghalang kombinasi yang diciptakan oleh kekuatan Zero dan Mirror Knight. *'Serangan Kombinasi Tanpa Nama': Serangan gabungan dengan Zero Twin Swords dan M78 Ray Zoffy. Digunakan melawan Birdon. * : Sebuah kombinasi serangan Emerium Ray dan Emerium Slash yang dilakukan oleh Zero dan ayahnya Seven. Muncul di Ultraman Festival 2017. - Persenjataan= Armor Techtor Gear menutupi setengah kepala Zero dan bagian tubuhnya dan tangannya. Ini juga memiliki simbol lintas besar di lapisan depannya. Prediksi debut Zero sendiri di film 2009, form ini memulai debutnya di Festival Ultraman 2009, memberikan bantuan untuk melawan Ultraman Belial. Pada keadaan ini, identitasnya tetap misterius saat itu. :;Teknik * : Sebuah "L" balok gaya mirip dengan Wide Shot Ultraseven. Ini ditunjukkan saat penampilannya di Festival Ultraman 2009, yang diwakili dalam posisi gaya "L" sementara tangan kanannya memegang penunjuk laser berwarna hijau. - Kebencian= Techtor Gear Kebencian thumb|299px|Techtor Gear Kebencian Ketika Alien Bat menembaki Zero, dia terpaksa memakai versi hitam dari Tector Gear yang disebut . Armor, mirip dengan yang asli, kekuatan dan kecepatan Zero yang terbatas namun juga Zero yang disetrum saat dia mencoba melepaskannya, membuatnya juga merupakan hambatan kejutan. Namun, Zero berhasil merobek armor dan berubah menjadi Zero Strong-Corona-nya. }} - Ultimate= Ultimate Zero thumb|220px|Ultimate Zero Di Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire, Zero mendapatkan Perisai Baraji dari Ultraman Noa, which becomes the which in turn has Zero become . Bentuk ini memberi Zero baju besi dada dan pedang di lengan kanannya disamping daya yang lebih besar. Bentuk ini pertama kali digunakan untuk melawan Ultimate Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial. :;Teknik ::;Khusus * : Serangan terakhir Ultimate Aegis membuatnya berbentuk busur dengan senar yang terbuat dari energi, saat Zero menariknya, muatan konstruksinya dengan jumlah energi yang sangat besar. Digunakan untuk mengalahkan Arch Belial, mengakhiri ancaman Ultra jahat selamanya. Namun, serangan ini sangat banyak menghabiskan Zero. ** : Variasi yang lebih kuat dari Final Ultimate Zero pertama kali digunakan pada Gigant Zetton. Ini diperkuat dengan energi Ultraman Dyna dan Cosmos. ::;Fisik * : Dari pisau di lengan kanannya, Zero bisa memanggil sekeping energi yang bisa dipilihnya, digunakan untuk mengiris kapal ukuran planet Belial. Pisau normal itu sendiri bisa dijadikan senjata dan cukup kuat untuk menembus tubuh Kaiser Darkness Belial. **'Pisau Energi': Zero bisa menggunakan pisau energi biru untuk mengiris kapal Belial. ** : Nol bisa menembakkan panah biru pada musuh musuh. Digunakan di Eteglar. ::;Miscellaneous *'Perjalanan Dimensi': Seperti Noa, Zero bisa menggunakan Aegis Ultimate untuk melakukan perjalanan di antara alam semesta dan mungkin juga dimensi. Dia juga bisa bepergian dengan penumpang (semua Ultimate Force Zero). * : Sejak Ultimate Zero adalah persenjataan, dia mempertahankan serangan tendangan terbang aslinya. Ini pernah digunakan untuk menyerang Etelgar di Ultraman Ginga S The Movie. *'Perisai': Sebagai Ultimate Aegis awalnya adalah Perisai Baraji, Zero dapat menggunakan bagian armor yang dipanggil untuk bertindak sebagai perisai sebelum mengenakannya.. *'Gelombang Intrusi': Zero mampu mengganggu ombak komunikasi untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang yang ia inginkan. Dia melakukannya di Ultraman X episode 5 sebagai Ultimate Zero, meskipun di Shin Ultraman Retsuden, dia dapat melakukannya dalam bentuk normalnya. }} - Perubahan Mode= adalah kekuatan gabungan dari Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode dan Ultraman Dyna Strong Type. Sebagai kekuatan digabungkan, kemampuan dan statistik digabungkan juga. Dengan kekuatan berapi-api dari Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode dan serangan kuat dari Ultraman Dyna Strong Type. Ini mengkhususkan diri dalam mengerahkan kekuatan besar dalam pertarungan langsung ke tangan. :;Teknik ::;Khusus * : Setelah menggunakan Ultra Hurricane, Zero mengumpulkan energi yang berapi-api dari Ultra Brace-nya ke tangan kanannya dan meninju tinju yang tertutup api ke udara, menembaki seberkas api pada musuhnya yang menghancurkannya. Ini bisa digunakan tanpa Ultra Hurricane, dan tetap kuat. Ini adalah kombinasi dari Garnate Bomber Dyna dan Naybuster Ray Cosmos. ::;Fisik *'Kekuatan': Meski Ultra sangat kuat sendiri, dalam bentuk merahnya, tubuh Zero memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, dia sekarang cukup kuat untuk merobek Techtor Gear yang sebelumnya menahan kekuatan Ultra serta kelebihan daya EX Red King. * : Zero bisa mengisi energi ke tinjunya dan kakinya, sebelum memberikan kombinasi pukulan dan tendangan ke lawan. Tubuhnya dilapisi aura berapi-api. * : Dengan menggunakan kekuatan baru yang ditemukannya, Zero meraih lawannya dan melemparkannya ke udara dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghasilkan angin/vorteks berkecepatan tinggi yang kemudian menjebak jaring cahaya, membiarkan Zero untuk menyelesaikannya. ::;Miscelleanous * : Dengan sebagian besar transformasi, penyangga memungkinkan Zero untuk melakukan hal berikut: ** : Zero dapat memanggil Zero Zero Lance dari Ultimate Brace, Zero melemparkannya melalui musuh dan berlanjut sampai kembali ke Zero. Awalnya penjepit itu akan berubah menjadi tombak tapi saat menyimpan kekuatan Noa, tombak itu hanya terwujud. ***'Slash Energi': Dari Ultra Zero Lance, Zero mampu menciptakan slash energi biru untuk merusak musuh. Terlihat saat dia bertempur melawan Surai. ** : Masih memakai Ultimate Brace, Zero mampu beralih ke bentuk aslinya atau Luna-Miracle. - Luna-Miracle= Luna-Miracle Zero thumb|230px|Luna-Miracle Zero adalah kekuatan gabungan dari Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode dan Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type. Dengan hati yang lembut dan kemampuan energi dari Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode dan kecepatan dari Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type. Ini ada untuk serangan energi, pertempuran berkecepatan tinggi dan konflik akhir tanpa pertumpahan darah. :;Teknik ::;Pergerakan Khusus * : Zero bisa menghasilkan tiga pasang atau lebih dari Zero Sluggers-nya, mengendalikan semuanya secara mental, dia bisa menyatukan mereka dalam serangan yang mirip dengan Combination Zero. * : Seperti Cosmos Zero bisa menghasilkan sinar cahaya lembut yang menyembuhkan target/melindunginya di penghalang. Untuk melakukan ini, dia kadang mengumpulkan cahaya dari Ultimate Brace. Ini juga menghilangkan energi minus, dari hati atau makhluk/objek. Digunakan untuk menjinakkan Silvergon yang mengamuk. Hal ini didasarkan terutama pada Full Moon Rect Cosmos dan Revolium Wave Dyna. *'Life Saving Beam (Nama Tidak Diketahui)': Teknik tanpa nama yang Zero gunakan untuk menyelamatkan kehidupan Pigmon. Menyerupai Gelombang Luna sampai tingkat tertentu, namun teknik itu hanya bisa menenangkan monster. *'Soul Purifying Wave (Nama Tidak Diketahui)': Teknik yang tidak disebutkan namanya yang digunakan Zero untuk memurnikan empat monster monster di Alien Bat, mengirim mereka kembali ke kehidupan setelahnya dan melepaskannya dari kekuatannya. Ini menyerupai Revolium Wave namun teknik itu memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda. * : Dalam bentuk birunya, Zero bisa bergerak dan bergerak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dengan aura biru, di tanah atau terbang. Refleknya juga meningkat. Aura biru tampaknya melindungi tubuhnya saat ia terjun ke organ penyerapan Bemstar dan menyingkirkan mata Gan-Q (keduanya keduanya memiliki hubungan dimensional saat itu) tanpa efek buruk, menghancurkan kedua monster tersebut. * : Sebuah denyut nadi energi dari tangan Zero, digunakan untuk mengetuk Baju Besi Mefilas. Ia bekerja dengan mengubah energi minus menjadi energi cahaya dan melepaskan energi ke dalam target. Namun hal itu belum terbukti menghancurkan target. Ini adalah kombinasi dari Moonlight Smash Cosmos dan Revolium Wave Dyna. ::;Kepelbagaian * : Dengan sebagian besar transformasi, penyangga memungkinkan Zero untuk melakukan hal berikut: ** : Zero dapat memanggil Zero Zero Lance dari Ultimate Brace, Zero melemparkannya melalui musuh dan berlanjut sampai kembali ke Zero. Awalnya penjepit itu akan berubah menjadi tombak tapi saat menyimpan kekuatan Noa, tombak itu hanya terwujud. ***'Crescent Slash (Nama Tidak Diketahui)': Sebuah putaran energi berbentuk bulan sabit tergelincir melalui Lance Ultra dengan menyengat lawan. Digunakan untuk menghabisi Hyper Zetton. ***'Gelombang Kejutan': Dengan mengisi langsung ke lawan dengan Ultra Zero Lance, Zero mampu menciptakan gelombang kejut listrik yang kuat yang dapat menjatuhkan lawan. ** : Versi Zero dari Ultra Shield menggunakan penjepit ultra-nya. Perisai bisa berubah menjadi Lance Ultra dan sebaliknya karena sama dengan mode yang berbeda. ** : Masih memakai Ultimate Brace, Zero mampu beralih ke wujud aslinya atau Strong-Corona. *'Percepatan': Dalam wujud ini, Zero mampu mempercepat pada kecepatan cepat. }} - Darkness= Zero Darkness thumb|220px|Zero Darkness adalah wujud Belial dalam tubuh Zero. Ini dianggap sebagai bentuk terkuat Belial, sesuai dengan Surai, dia berasimilasi dengan salah satu Ultra kuat yang ada: Ultraman Zero. :;Statistik *'Tinggi': 49 m *'Berat': 35,000 t :;Kemampuan *'Kekuatan Ultra Gelap': Zero Darkness menampilkan kekuatan Ultra yang menakutkan seperti saat dia mengeluarkan Jean-Bot dan Mighty Base dalam satu serangan. Dia jelas memiliki semua hadiah alami Zero namun telah ditambah dengan energi Reionik Belial yang gelap. *'Ultimate Bracelet': Belial memiliki versi gelap dari Ultimate Bracelet yang bersinar setiap kali dia menggunakan serangan tebasan energinya. Tidak diketahui apakah dia dapat menggunakannya untuk mengambil wujud-wujud lain Zero. Zero Darkness Dark Ultra Brace.png|Ultimate Bracelet :;Teknik :;;Khusus * : Zero Darkness, dengan jentikan tangannya, menghasilkan ledakan energi berbentuk bulan sabit yang tidak hanya menurunkan bot Jean dalam satu pukulan, tapi juga menghancurkan basis Ultimate Force Zero dan Mirror Knight. Ketika dia melakukan teknik ini, Brace Ultimate yang rusak menyinari energi gelap sejenak yang menyiratkannya mungkin merupakan sumber serangan tersebut. * : Sebuah serangan peluru ringan digunakan untuk melawan setiap ilusi Mirror Knight. * : Sementara dia memiliki tubuh Zero, Belial memiliki kendali atas Zero Slugger. Alih-alih aura hijau mereka, mereka bersinar ungu. Tidak seperti Zero, Belial memegang pisau dengan cengkeraman cekatan, kecuali saat dia melakukan Dark Zero Twin Shoot. ** : Belial menggunakan versi ungu Zero Twin Shoot untuk memotong Jean-Nine menjadi dua. **'Serangan Memotong (Nama tidak diketahui)': Teknik yang tidak disebutkan namanya yang digunakan pada Glen Fire, menggunakan Dark Zero Slugger. Bagaimana dia melakukan ini adalah dengan menebas lawan dengan sekejap mata yang juga merobek daging mereka. Zero Dark use the same attack to Mirror Knight.jpg|Deathcium Shot DarkLightBullet.gif|Dark Zero Flash Zero Black Sluggers.jpg|Dark Zero Slugger DarkZeroTwinShoot,gif.gif|Dark Zero Twin Shoot Glenfire's body from back injuried.jpg|Serangan Memotong Tanpa Nama :;;Fisik *'Dark High Spin': Seperti Ultraman asli, Zero Darkness dapat memutar tubuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia melakukan ini untuk melawan Jean-Nine, Glen Fire dan Mirror Knight mengetuk mereka sebelum mereka bisa bereaksi. *'Ultimate Bracelet': Belial memiliki versi gelap dari Ultimate Bracelet yang bersinar setiap kali dia menggunakan serangan slash energinya. Tidak diketahui apakah dia bisa menggunakannya untuk mengambil bentuk lain Zero. DarkHighSpin.gif|Dark High Spin - Shining= Shining Ultraman Zero thumb|220px|Shining Ultraman Zero adalah bentuk Zero yang muncul di Ultra Zero Fight Musim 2. Ini pertama kali diraih saat Zero menantang Belial di dalam pikirannya dan berhasil menemukan kekuatan untuk mengusir kegelapan Belial dengan kata-kata yang mendukung rekan-rekannya yang kemudian almarhum dan menyerap seluruh energi dari sebuah sinar matahari (yang mewakili seluruh cahayanya, secara harfiah dan rohani). Ia mirip dengan Glitter Tiga karena merupakan realisasi dari potensi penuh dari Cahaya. Dalam bentuk ini Ultimate Bracelet sepenuhnya terintegrasi dengan Zero beserta semua kekuatan di dalamnya dan pelindung di dadanya membentang di sekujur tubuhnya. Dikatakan bahwa ketika Zero pertama kali memasuki keadaan ini, pikirannya dalam semacam trans, karena itu atau efek dari Shining Star Drive saat dia meninggalkan bentuk Shining dia ditinggalkan tanpa mengingat kejadian yang terjadi selama masa itu. Dia kemudian dengan sadar menggunakan bentuk ini untuk menyelesaikan Eteldummy Ultraman Belial dengan Slashum Shining Emerium-nya, setelah melemahkannya dengan Perubahan Mode. :;Teknik ::;Khusus * : Zero mampu menembak versi Shining dari Wide Zero Shot sehingga bisa menghancurkan targetnya dalam sekejap. Hanya digunakan di Ultraman All Star Chronicles. * : Zero mampu menembak versi Shining dari Emerium Slash. Ini adalah versi besar dari balok normal, mampu mendorong Belial beberapa meter belakang.. ::;Miscellaneous *'Blacklash Energi (Nama Tidak Diketahui)': Dari percikan energi di tangan kanannya, Zero bisa menolak target yang dia pilih. *'Self-Exorcism (Nama Tidak Diketahui)': Jika ada kekuatan eksternal yang mencoba membajak kendali tubuhnya, dia mampu mengeluarkannya melalui kekuatan bawaannya. * : Zero mampu mengumpulkan energi untuk memundurkan waktu di dalam area lokal. Efek samping dari kekuatan ini adalah bahwa benda langit tampak bergerak terbalik dengan sangat cepat. Tidak hanya itu, Zero bisa mengubah sejarah menggunakan teknik ini. Namun, prestasi semacam itu menguras kekuatan Zero secara drastis. * : Pertama kali digunakan di Ultra Fight Orb, Zero bisa menciptakan dimensi saku untuk mengisolasi dirinya dan penumpang lainnya dari dunia nyata. Aliran waktu dimensi lebih cepat daripada kecepatan normal dunia nyata, yang memungkinkannya menggunakannya sebagai tempat latihan. Sebagai efek samping, kenangan akan masa di dalam Shining Field dapat berjalan kembali dalam waktu karena sifat tempur-tempur dari teknik ini. - Beyond= Ultraman Zero Beyond 1= |-| 2= thumb|220px|Ultraman Zero Beyond adalah wujud yang ditampilkan di Ultraman Geed yang diakses melalui Riser (Mode Zero) yang menggunakan aset Generasi Baru Pahlawan Ultra (Ginga, Victory, X, dan Orb). Wujud ini debut di episode 8. Dalam wujud ini, Zero menukar Protektor-nya kepada wujud Kristal setelah Protektor Orb dan wajahnya menyerupai Riser (Mode Zero). :;Teknik ::;Senjata * : Zero menciptakan proyeksi dari 4 Senjata Crest yang tidak dapat dilepas di kepalanya dan meluncurkannya pada sasarannya. Mereka dapat bertahan melawan serangan yang masuk dengan membuat mereka saling berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka juga bisa digunakan sebagai megafon darurat jika perlu, dan bisa menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras untuk meluncurkan monster ke luar angkasa. * : Zero bisa menggunakan dua Zero Twin Swords yang murni menggunakan energi, sekaligus. Mereka juga agak mampu menghadapi serangan dengan meluncurkan slash energi. ::;Khusus * : Zero, pertama melepaskan 8 inti energi (seperti yang terlihat seperti meriam mengambang yang ditutupi oleh energi, jika melihat dari dekat) dari tangannya, kemudian dia merentangkan kedua lengannya ke samping dan mulai menembak inti energi itu sekaligus. Ini cukup kuat untuk menembus perisai Galactron. * : Zero bisa menembak laser dari dahinya, mirip dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang lama. * : Versi yang disempurnakan dari Wide Zero Shot. *'Penghalang': Seperti kebanyakan Ultra lainnya, Zero bisa memasang penghalang. **'Kubah Penghalang': Zero can enlarge the barrier into a dome, this can be used to contain other beings. ::;Fisik * : Sebuah serangan terus menerus menendang. * : Sebuah serangan terus menerus meninju. *'Pemblokiran Tangan': Zero menggunakan tangannya, dilapisi dengan energi ungu, untuk memblokir balok. Dia juga bisa mengirim mereka kembali ke siapapun yang menembaknya. ::;Kombinasi * : Sebuah kombinasi serangan Emerium Ray dan Emerium Slash yang dilakukan oleh Zero dan ayahnya, Seven. Muncul di Ultraman Festival 2017. *'Double Barrier Containment': Seiring dengan Arrayzing Geed Barrier dari Geed Magnificent, Zero bisa membuat penjara melingkar dengan menggunakan penghalang hemispherical. Kelemahan Seperti Geed, ketika kehabisan energi, Zero harus menunggu selama dua puluh jam sebelum berubah menjadi wujud ini lagi. }} Media Lain Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Compilation Ultraman Retsuden Shin Ultraman Retsuden Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life Kutipan Gabungan Trivia en:Ultraman Zero ja:ウルトラマンゼロ ms:Ultraman Zero Kategori:Ultra Kategori:Ultra Baru Kategori:Ultra Sekunder Kategori:Protagonis Kategori:Karakter Ultraman Zero Kategori:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Kategori:Karakter yang Dihidupkan Kembali Kategori:Ultra dari Tanah Cahaya Kategori:Ultra Berjenis Ultraseven Kategori:Pahlawan Kategori:Pahlawan Film Kategori:Ultra Heisei Kategori:Ultra Film Kategori:Ultra Judo Kategori:Ultimate Force Zero Kategori:Ultraman Saga Kategori:Karakter Ultraman Saga Kategori:Ultra Zero Fight Kategori:Karakter Ultra Zero Fight Kategori:Ultraman Ginga S Kategori:Ultraman X Kategori:Karakter Ultraman X Kategori:Ultraman Orb Kategori:Karakter Ultraman Orb Kategori:Ultra Fight Orb Kategori:Ultraman Geed Kategori:Karakter Ultraman Geed